Τοπολογία
Τοπολογία Topology thumb|300px| [[Τοπολογία ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Άλγεβρα Μαθηματική Λογική Μαθηματική Ανάλυση Διακριτά Μαθηματικά Τοπολογία Γραμμική Άλγεβρα Στατιστική Οικονομικά Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Τοπολογία ]] thumb|300px| [[Τοπολογία ]] thumb|300px| [[Δυισμός Τοπολογία Άλγεβρα Θεώρημα Brouwer ]] thumb|300px| [[Τοπολογία |Τοπολογία (humor) ]] - Ένας Επιστημονικός Κλάδος των Μαθηματικών Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Τοπολογία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "τόπος". Εισαγωγή Topology is the mathematical study of the properties that are preserved through *deformations, *twistings, and *stretchings of objects. Τοπολογία είναι η μελέτη των συνόλων στα οποία μπορεί να ορισθεί μια έννοια "κλειστότητας" έτσι ώστε να διακρίνεται η συνέχεια για οποιαδήποτε συνάρτηση που ορίζεται σε αυτά. Είναι, συνεπώς ένα είδος γενικευμένης Γεωμετρίας αφού θεωρούμε και εδώ σχήματα. Δεν ενδιαφέρει όμως η διάσταση ή μια γενικευμένη ανάλυση αφού εστιάζουμε στην συνέχεια ή μη κάποιων συναρτήσεων. Αντικείμενο μελέτης της τοπολογίας είναι ο Τοπολογικός Χώρος. Τοπολογικούς χώρους συναντούμε στην Μαθηματική Ανάλυση, την Άλγεβρα και την Γεωμετρία. Θεμελιώδεις έννοιες όπως σύγκλιση, όριο, συνέχεια, συνεκτικότητα ή συμπάγεια συναντούν στην τοπολογία την καλύτερη τους μορφοποίηση. Η τοπολογία βασίζεται ουσιαστικά στις έννοιες του τοπολογικού χώρου και του ομοιομορφισμού. Με τον όρο τοπολογία δηλώνεται επίσης η συλλογή ανοικτών συνόλων που ορίζουν έναν τοπολογικό χώρο. Για παράδειγμα, ένας στερεός κύβος και μια στερεή σφαίρα είναι ομοιόμορφα, μπορούμε δηλαδή να παραμορφώσουμε το ένα μέχρι να εξασφαλίσουμε το άλλο χωρίς να κολλήσουμε ή να σχίσουμε οτιδήποτε: δεν είναι όμως δυνατόν για παράδειγμα να παραμορφώσουμε μια σφαίρα σε έναν κύκλο με τον ίδιο τρόπο, επειδή η διάσταση ενός αντικειμένου είναι μια τοπολογική ιδιότητα, που δεν αλλάζει με τις μεταμορφώσεις. Υπό αυτήν την έννοια, η τοπολογία ερευνά τις βαθύτερες ιδιότητες των γεωμετρικών σχημάτων. Ιστορία Προάγγελος της τοπολογίας ήταν η αρχαία Γεωμετρία. Το άρθρο του Ελβετού μαθηματικού Euler το 1736 για τις Επτά Γέφυρες του Königsberg θεωρείται ως ένα από τα πρώτα αποτελέσματα που δεν εξαρτώνται από κανέναν τύπο μέτρησης, δηλαδή ως ένα από τα πρώτα τοπολογικά αποτελέσματα. Ο Cantor, που επινόησε τη θεωρία των συνόλων, άρχισε να μελετά τη θεωρία των συνόλων των σημείων στον ευκλείδειο χώρο προς τα τέλη του 19ου αιώνα. Ο Frechet εισήγαγε το 1906 την έννοια του μετρικού χώρου, ενοποιώντας την εργασία των Cantor, Vito Volterra, Arzelà, Hadamard, Ascoli και άλλων για τους χώρους των συναρτήσεων. Το 1914 ο Hausdorff, γενικεύοντας την έννοια του μετρικού χώρου, έπλασε τον όρο Τοπολογικός Χώρος και όρισε αυτό που σήμερα ονομάζεται Χώρος Hausdorff. Τέλος, το 1922, ο Kuratowsky, με μια επιπρόσθετη μικρή γενίκευση, έδωσε τον ορισμό που έχει σήμερα ο Τοπολογικός Χώρος. Τοπολογικούς χώρους συναντούμε στην Ανάλυση, την Άλγεβρα και την Γεωμετρία. Ορισμοί Def. Topology (on a set). A topology on a set X is a collection τ of subsets of X, satisfying the following axioms: (1) The empty set and X are in τ (2) The union of any collection of sets in τ is also in τ (3) The intersection of any finite number of sets in τ is also in τ The elements of X are usually called points, although they can be any mathematical objects. The sets in τ are called open sets and their complements in X are called closed sets. Subsets of X may be either closed or open, neither closed nor open, or both closed and open. A set that is both closed and open is called a clopen set. The sets X and ∅ are both open and closed. Def. Topological space. A set X for which a topology τ has been specified is called a topological space. It can be shown that axioms (1), (2), and (3) are equivalent to the following two axioms: (a) The union of any collection of sets in τ is also in τ (b) The intersection of any finite number of sets in τ is also in τ A topology on a set X then consists of any collection τ of subsets of X that forms a closed system with respect to the operations of union and intersection. Notation. Topological space (X, τ). A topological space X with topology τ is often referred to as the topological space (X, τ). The collection τ of open sets defining a topology on X doesn’t represent all possible sets that can be formed on X. Let π be the set of all possible sets that can be formed on X. The union or intersection of any two sets in π is a set in π. The union or intersection of any two sets in τ is a set in τ. τ represents some subset of π that is closed with respect to the operations of union and intersection. Thus we have here a situation that is analogous to a subgroup of a group or a subspace of a vector space where the elements of some subset of a larger set form a closed system (with respect to an operation) and are thus a closed system embedded within a larger closed system. For insight and clearer understanding of the concepts look to the point sets of one, two and three dimensional spaces for a model from which to think. Let X be the points of the open interval (a, b) on the real line and τ be the set of all open sets in X. In Fig. 1 is depicted a typical open set, closed set and general set (neither open nor closed) on the interval. The set π corresponds to all possible unions and intersections of general sets in X. The union or intersection of any two open sets in X is open. Thus the collection of all open sets in X form a closed system with respect to the operations of union and intersection. They constitute a subset τ of the collection of all possible sets π in X. The set X with the topology τ represents a topological space. Θεματολογία *Τοπολογία *Τοπολογικό Δίκτυο και σύγκλιση δικτύων, *Tοπολογικός Χώρος, Συσταλτός Χώρος, συσταλτικότητα *Συμπάγεια *συνεκτικότητα. *Θεώρημα Tychonoff * Συμπάγεια σε μετρικούς χώρους, *διαχωρισιμότητα. *Xώρος Hausdorff. *Λήμμα Urysohn. *Oμοτοπία. *Θεώρημα Σταθερού Σημείου. *Tοπολογικός Υπόχωρος *Σχετική Τοπολογία. *Συνεχείς συναρτήσεις μεταξύ τοπολογικών χώρων, *Tοπολογίες παραγόμενες από οικογένειες συναρτήσεων, *Tοπολογικά γινόμενα *Tοπολογικοί χώροι 1ης και 2ης αριθμησιμότητας *Διαχωρίσιμοι χώροι, *Xώρος Lindelof. *Φίλτρα, *Xώροι Oμοιομορφίας (Uniform Spaces), *Mετρικοποιήσιμοι χώροι, *Παρασυμπαγείς τοπολογικοί χώροι. *Kύβος Hilbert, *Tοπολογία των ανοικτών δεξιά διαστημάτων. * Algebraic Topology * Bundle * Cohomology * General Topology * Knot Theory * Low-Dimensional Topology * Manifold * Point-Set Topology * Space * Topological Invariant * Topological Operation * Topological Structure Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * ομοιομορφισμός * Τοπολογική Αναλλοιότητα * Αλγεβρική Τοπολογία * Διαφορική Τοπολογία Βιβλιογραφία * elementary applied topology * Ιστογραφία * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * hatcher * Κωνσταντίνου Παν. Κούλη * Indroduction * Ορισμοί Τοπολογίας * mathigon.org * Introduction to Topology * topospaces.subwiki.org * encyclopediaofmath.org * ntroduction to Topology: Made Easy (videoclip) * topology and wavefunction Category:Επιστήμες Category:Μαθηματικά *